


birthday note

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa tries to do something new for iwa's birthday but it doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday note

**Author's Note:**

> written for iwa's bday!!
> 
> I also sorta wrote something for suga's bday but it's kind of not good and I might have something planned for oi's bday which is in like 15 days or something right shit but anyways keep an eye open for those!

“Here.”

“What is this?”

“Open it and find out.”

Iwaizumi scrunches his face and pokes at the small box in front of him. He’s not sure what to expect whenever Oikawa gives him gifts. Sometimes it’s food, sometimes it's a dumb toy he picked up at a gift shop. More than once it’s been items Iwaizumi owned but could never find, and it’s Oikawa’s way of giving them back after borrowing them.

He can’t recall losing anything recently that’s small enough to fit in a box just bigger than his fist. Oikawa makes a sound low in his throat and nudges Iwaizumi to open it.

He sighs and picks it up, noticing how light it is. He shakes it gently, noting that there is something in there small enough to jiggle around. He glares at Oikawa before digging a nail into the tape keeping the lid closed.

Inside is a stack of sticky notes. He reaches in and pulls them out, the first one having a crudely drawn alien head on it, its tongue sticking out, and one hand holding up a peace sign.

Iwaizumi sighs and looks at Oikawa. He’s smiling, his eyes wide as he waits patiently for Iwaizumi to flip through them.

He takes the first sticky note off and flings it back into the box. Oikawa gasps beside him, but he continues. 

The next few sticky notes have just a few words scrawled on them in Oikawa’s sloppy flow.

_iwa-chan_

_my beautiful_

_amazing_

_kind_

_annoying_

_loud_

_brash_

_bully of a boyfriend_

_iwa-chan_

“Are these getting somewhere?” Iwaizumi asks, tossing the pad onto the table and turning to stare at Oikawa.

Oikawa nods, then rounds the table to take a seat across from Iwaizumi. “Keep going.”

Iwaizumi sighs and takes off the next note.

An eye is drawn on it.

The next, an atomically correct heart.

Then the letter U.

Iwaizumi feels his face flush. It’s so dumb. He already knows Oikawa loves him, he says it literally every day.

_happy birthday my dear iwa-chan!_

_you’re getting so old_

_but you still look hella fine_

_here’s a coupon for a free meal_

_curtesy of moi_

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the handmade coupon. It looks like Oikawa used crayons to make it.

_and the next is a free_

_‘whatever' you want!_

The second one also looks like it was made with crayons. Or as if a child drew it.

_always and forever_

_you’re mine_

_and i’m yours_

_♥tooru_

After a moment of silence, Iwaizumi slides the sticky notes away and turns to stare at Oikawa. 

“That. Was so. _Gay_. I knew you could be eccentric at times but holy hell Oikawa–”

“Wha–? I worked hard on it!”

“It’s probably actually one of the shittiest gifts you’ve ever given me. And you’ve given me some really dumb things.”

“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you have to be extra rude!” Oikawa stands abruptly, the chair sliding too far and hitting the counter behind them. Oikawa doesn’t bother fixing it. He storms out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

Iwaizumi sighs and rubs a hand down his face.

What the hell. It’s just a bunch of sticky notes. So what if the words and crudely drawn coupons were a little endearing? It’s stuff Oikawa says every day. And it’s not like Oikawa cooking a meal for them is some specialty; he does it every other day and even though his cooking skills are not the best, they’re a helluva lot better than take-out food. It’s nothing special.

Eventually Iwaizumi drags himself towards their bedroom, where he finds Oikawa face down on the bed with a pillow pulled over his head. It’s one of his ultimate pouting positions, where usually only alien movie marathons can get him up.

Iwaizumi crawls onto the bed and thumps a hand onto the pillow over Oikawa’s head. There’s an 'oof’ from below, but Iwaizumi doesn’t move, and Oikawa doesn’t push him away.

“Listen. All that idiotic stuff you wrote on those sticky notes? It was a waste of paper and pen. And crayon. I don’t even know where you got the crayons because I know–”

“Takeru helped me with those.”

“–oh. Well then.” Iwaizumi coughs. He removes his hand from the pillow and nestles down in the blankets until his head is level with Oikawa’s. “I mean. It was cute and all, I guess. But I’m just. Wondering? Why?”

Oikawa lifts the pillow up enough to glare at Iwaizumi. “Because I love you and wanted to do something different. Guess next time I won’t write nice things about you.” he lowers the pillow again, this time tightening his grip on the sides.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“There you go again being mean.”

Iwaizumi rips the pillow away from Oikawa’s hands before he can say or do otherwise. Oikawa jolts up and reaches for it, but Iwaizumi puts a hand to his face and shoves him back down.

“You writing that stuff is stupid because I already know all of it. Even if you start off grouchy in the morning, by the end of the day you always end up gushing about how much you love me. Sometimes it’s super annoying, but also, it’s comforting.”

“You’re not making much sense, Iwa-chan. Either I’m annoying or not. Which is it?”

“Oh, you’re definitely annoying, no doubt about that.” Oikawa huffs and rolls onto his side. Iwaizumi scoots close enough to wrap an arm around Oikawa’s waist and nuzzle his neck. “But you’re thoughtful. Caring. Intuitive. A better cook than any of our friends combined. And you’re mine. Always.”

Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa smiling. After a few tense moments of silence, Oikawa manages to mumble, “That’s so gay.”

They laugh. Iwaizumi tightens his arms around Oikawa’s waist and pushes himself even closer, even though there’s nowhere else to go. Oikawa pushes back against him, letting himself be enveloped by his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi kisses the back of Oikawa’s neck, causing a shiver to go down the other’s spine. “Thank you.”

“You can open your real present now, if you want.”

“What?” Iwaizumi lifts his head to look at Oikawa. Oikawa turns to him and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Iwaizumi smirks, one hand already sliding under Oikawa’s shirt. 

Maybe Oikawa isn’t so shitty at gift-giving after all.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the line 'but you still look hella fine' there's actually supposed to be that hand emoji doing the 'ok' sign but after 6 tries of the work cutting off while trying to publish this shit I just gave up and changed it so lesSON LEARNED U CAN NOT END WORKS WITH EMOJIS OTHERWISE AO3 WILL EAT IT


End file.
